A Las Vegas Story: The Annual Elvis-Science-Gambling Convention
The Annual Elvis-Science-Gambling Convention It was a beautiful sunny day in Las Vegas. A sense of calm was throughout the ruins of the once majestic monument to vice. The mutated birds were singing, the horrific bees were buzzing, and all was well. Except at the convention center. One of the last standing buildings, The Las Vegas Convention Center was filled with fat, sweaty Elvis’, chain smoking and shaky gambling addicts, eclectic and bizarre scientists, and floor girls too old to deal with all of this. It was the Annual Elvis-Science-Gambling convention. And it was hell. An open air convention, Elvis impersonators, gamblers and scientists from all over gather and have for the past 3 years here. Zach wandered into town, amazed by the life teeming amongst the ruins. The open air convention center was filled with oddballs with passion. Previously Zach had only run into the occasional traveler person here or there. At first intending to use Las Vegas as a short cut, perhaps find some supplies on his way to Seattle, now he was reconsidering, seeing some new faces would be interesting. He did, however, decide to avoid the corner of the convention with a cloud of smoke hanging over it, although the science convention piqued his attention. In the middle of the open air convention was quite a spectacle; Freya's Menagerie was in town. "Hello everyone! I hope you are having a great con so far! We have a great show for you today; our first act is Borus the Gemini Bear and his diamond sculptures next is Ratchet and Wrench performing shocking acrobatics, and finally Lenny the Orbital Anteater, with his death-defying gravity powers! Anyway, on to the show, and enjoy the rest of your con; may your fetishes be sated and your addictions be satisfied!" Freya left the stage and headed towards the gambling section. Manfred shuffled along the science convention, trying to find where the "New Revelations of the Origin of the Super Virus" talk going on. There was apparently going to be some big announcement on new findings about the Super Virus. Manfred was perturbed by the abstract he had heard about, the findings that this paper had concluding upon were contrary to Manfred’s own. As Manfred was formulating his counter theories, his train of thought was interrupted by a commotion near him in the science Con. With the surprising throng of people that had gathered, a lone wig stood out and about. Party Time noticed marked eyes ogling one child's traveling animal circus. Now that's something he didn't see every day! The clown would shuffle over, shouldering his way through the crowd until he was close enough to get a good view. After thinking it over Party Time the Clown produced several multi-colored balls, and began juggling them beside the caravan of normally dangerous creatures. Surely they wouldn't mind, he could only improve the performance with professionalism, no? Back at the science center, Zach, mistaking one booth for a demo booth, had made some new friends. One such pal was lifting him up by the front of his shirt, quite appreciative of him trampling over one of his designs. He was busy apologizing profusely, trying not to get his face smashed into the second dimension. Noticing a capable face in the crowd, Zach motioned for their assistance. Manfred began walking towards the commotion, compelled by the look of desperation and pleading eyes. It was obvious this man didn't want to start an outright fight and just needed someone to defuse the situation. Manfred had a better idea. 'I have a gravity laser somewhere, I am sure of it.' He thought. Opening one of Vlad's trusty containers, he pulled out a laser and struck a statue near the two. Hitting the arm, it collapsed on the more hostile man’s head, knocking him out cold. Manfred thought he saw an odd shimmer in the air next to the falling arm for a moment, one not caused by his raygun. 'Well it was a ray, and gravity was involved...' Sneaking off to do a bit of gambling, Freya approached 5 men sitting at a table. "What are... these round things?" She asked, pointing to one of the coins they were using to bet with. They certainly weren't spoons or Shrek DVDs. "These are novelty chocolate geld from the rabbi convention that was hosted here with us last year. We don't use spoons or any other currency, too scarce. This way we get our kicks without losing our shirts." replied one of the men at the blackjack table. "Mind if I see one?" Freya asked. "Sure." Freya examined the coin, holding it up to the sun. "So," Freya began "If you aren't playing for REAL currency, what's the point? Where's the fun?" The man laughed gruffly. "Well, whoever can gamble the longest without passing out or quitting in rage gets a prize? A limited edition Madoka Body Pillow. It's worth at least 500 spoons!" Freya stared the man in the eyes, straight faced. At first the man was concerned she would laugh at him, instead; "Madoka... is mai waifu." responded Freya. She asked the man for a coin kindly, and he obliged. Walking over to a poker table she placed her coin down, put her frowny face on, and asked for a hand. "Hit me brother." "Wrong game miss." Looking over at this strange, colorful creature next to him, Borus thought: 'Is he edible?' "Gwar" Borus greeted him, while continuing his diamond sculpture, adding a funny wig to the previously serious Venus Di Milo statue her was working on as a tribute to his guest. Borus had seen Marcus juggle with his nose before and was used to participating in the act. Grabbing a fish from one of the caravans, he threw it at the clown, as a treat in recognition of his hard work and excellent juggling skills. If Marcus the Firefotter enjoyed them, why not this creature. "Rawrg." Party Time seemed a little surprised when he had a fish thrown to him, but it would be added to the number of objects being juggled with little to no interruption. Along with his capricious tricks he had begun to move his feet as though he were marching, his squeaky shoes issuing something of a battle cry at a rhythmic pace. This Gemini sure was a strange creature. Why was it adding a wig to that sculpture? Hearing a loud ZAP Zach looked up. A piece of the nearby statue was blown off, and falling by him and his assailant. In an instant, with intense concentration, Zach sent a copy of himself into the past to nudge the arm in the right direction. The grip on his shirt relaxed, and Zach was pulled down slightly by the larger man falling. Releasing the vice grip, Zach sprinted from the scene into the small nearby Elvis crowd, reemerging on the other side of the Science convention, near the man Zach was quite sure had just saved his ass. Manfred gathered himself up, trying to be inconspicuous. "You..." Zach hesitated, huffing from exertion, his quick getaway taking the wind out of him. "You really saved my bacon back there. What's your name?" Manfred eyed him, "Ah yes, Manfred. What, may I ask, is your name?" Zach smacked his head. "Ah, sorry! Name's Timesink, but you can call me Zach! I don't have many friends left, but if they did that's what they'd call me." Zach extended his hand, "Nice to meet you. Great to meet some one normal for a change. This place is an absolute nuthouse so far!" Zach conspicuously eyed a clown juggling fish in the center of the convention. "Oh, well I would think super is the new normal now. But thank you, acceptance is the first step towards society." Zach grinned "Er, well ya, but at least you're not dressed as Elvis or anything funny. Anyway, one hell of a society this is!" Zach paused and scanned the crowd. "So what are you doing here?" Zach asked. "I'm here for the science convention. There's going to be a big announcement on the origin on the virus." Manfred straightened up in excitement. "Unfortunately it won’t start for a while it seems, they are only just getting things set up on the science stage just now." Zach looked over at the carnival. "Well, I'm going over to the carnival, what do you say about joining me in the mean time? Seems interesting, I can't remember the last time I saw a genuine clown." Manfred shifted, "Clowns have always made me... uneasy. They just have all of that unneeded makeup, and don't get me started on those noses." Manfred replied shakily "But yes, I would like to join you." Freya looked up from her sure to win hand (a pair of 6's) at the applause over at her carnival. 'Oh my, who's that?' Freya thought, abandoning the game. "Oh! Borus, you made a friend!" Exclaimed Freya, approaching the carnival. "Hello there, I'm Freya, I'm sorry if he was bothering you with fish, it means he thinks you're doing a great job!" Freya's aura shone a little brighter. She loved clowns.". . . . ?" Party Time tilted his head to. Party Time was just as surprised by this young girl as most were of him. Party Time noted the other exotic animals in her cart, and the feeling of extreme good she gave off. Party Time quickly snatched all his balls and fish in one graceful motion, ending his maneuver with a proper bow to the young lady. He was a clown after all, It was his ''job ''to entertain children. At least it used to be. Regardless, he would, with another flick of his wrist produce a simple card for Freya, which read in bright, colorful letters 'Party Time: Clown Extraordinaire'. Her introduction was also greeted with the clown honking his nose rather suddenly. Freya giggled excitingly. "Oh Party Time, it's a delight to make your acquaintance." Freya put the card in her skirt pocket, having the cats sit on her shoulders. Ratchet and Wrench came out, ready to put on their electrifying show. Borus assisted with the setup, creating hoops and bars out of diamonds." Ah, part two of my act, knock em wild Ratchet and Wrench!" Freya grinned at Party Time and curtsied. "Care to join us sir?" ". . . !" It appeared as though the crowd had gotten quite a deal larger, now that a new show was about to begin. Did this happen often? Is what Party Time would have asked, if he really wanted to. Clapping his hands together at Freya's politeness, he looked down at her and gave a quick nod, and took out a bubble wand and some liquid soap. Freya was delighted at the spectacle of electricity and bubbles. Party Time honked at the growing crowd, excited to be doing the old routine. He was curious as to what a kid was doing with a circus of mutant animals obeying her commands. It wouldn't have been the strangest thing he's seen in the past 3 years, but it was up there. "So what's your powers?" Freya beamed, "I don't have much but I make do with what I have." A caw was heard in the distance. Zach turned to Manfred. "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" Manfred asked, not looking away from the show. The third act was coming out now, an Orbital Anteater doing an elaborate anti-gravity juggling act. "Not sure." Again, a caw. Freya was singing and dancing with Lenny, lifted up and around by his powers. Freya put out her hand in mock distress to Party Time. Party Time returned with the squeak of his shoes in mock strain, until he had pulled Freya free. Twirling around together, Party Time was genuinely enjoying being around someone who didn't find the clowns presence an annoyance. The flutter of wings called his attention elsewhere for a moment, his dancing dying down. Freya looked over the crowd to the hills beyond the ruins. A black mass was moving across the earth at an alarming speed. A swarm of feathers, dark as tar. The air was filled with the sound of the Tengu, a harsh screeching, greedy caw. There was a wave of panic that spread across the crowd. The gamblers nearest the Tengu were hit first. The slower ones, or the ones most engrossed in their hobby, were unable to get away, and were caught under talon. Tengu made a mad grab for the coins in the area, hurting the panicked gamblers in the process. But these Tengu we're not only after the shiny coins, some had broken off into the other sectors of the con, grabbing at Elvis belts and swarming all over the science center. Manfred pulled his sidearm laser from the bottom depths of his container. "I think we should run." he said anxiously. The gamblers and several Elvis began to rush past them in fear, spreading confusion in the already chaotic situation. "I think you're right." Zach said, until he spotted a small girl in the middle of the crowd, making her way towards the Tengu. "Well, we should help them out." Freya was caught in the flurry of retreating gamblers. "Borus! Help me save these poor addicted people!" She cried, "Ratchet, Wrench, to the science center. Lenny, help Elvis!" Called to arms Freya's companions rushed to her aid, never led stray before they trusted Freya's commands. The clown watched as the swarm of large bird-esque creatures descended upon the otherwise peaceful convention area. With an audible snap, Party Time pulled his white gloves taut before an almost mystical energy began bubbling around him. With that energy came a form, and that form did build itself up into a somewhat unremarkable octopus-like being, yellow in color and vaguely shaped like.. bananas? Save for its size, and what it was safe to decide the type of fruit it was made of, the tendrils would immediately begin assailing any Tengu brave enough to land or come close. Any others were treated to the misfortune of becoming target practice for whatever tables the clown-now-octopus could lift. Zach took off at a sprint towards the scene, making sure the good Professor was following behind him, while watching the bird-things around him. They seemed for the most part preoccupied with the knick-knacks lying around the center than on them. One, however, split off from the group, running toward them. Clenching his eyes shut, he sent a copy of himself into the-past to appear this instant with his leg propped in front of the creature, set to trip it. Hearing a tumble of feathers to his right he knew the maneuver had gone off without a hitch. He paused before getting ready to join the fray, as several of the gamblers were using their powers to escape. "Yes I am coming; I have never been this close to The Tengu. They are not particularly appealing to look at are they." Manfred fired his laser unreliably into the swarm of beasts, blowing one dead but barely missing Zach in the process. "Oh, sorry." Zach rolled his eyes. "It's fine, let’s go!" he cried as he rushed into the swam. Manfred saw Zach jolt off, he yelled "I think it is very inefficient to run that way!" to no affect. Manfred was on his way down when a couple of beasts attacked, he quickly pulled out the gravity ray he needed earlier. "OH for the love of... it was under the repulsion pack!" Manfred yelled as he fired shaky shots at the mindless beasts, throwing them into the air. "My coins!" Cried out one gambler, "I need them for Madoka! For moe!" Borus lifted him up in one arm and knocked Tengu away with the other. He was in full diamond mode, attacking any and all creature. Unfortunately it made him a large walking shiny target. "GWAR!" With a swipe of his paw several diamond shards shot out at the Tengu swarming him. More were arriving, their numbers had now doubled and they had become hostile to anyone trying to get between them and their shinnies. Over at the science center the two Sparkplug Monkies were shocking Tengu left and right, attempting to usher the confused and befuddled scientists. Fortunately there were only half a dozen or so scientists at the convention and their retreat was going swiftly. Borus was beginning to become over run, and Freya was still stuck underfoot, attempting to dodge the Tengus stampede while making her way to Borus. The Elvis on the other hand had rallied together, using their own powers to keep the Tengu away from their gaudy belts. Lenny was using his powers to spin the Tengu up and force them away, knocking some out but causing confusion more often than not. Zach was making his way to the giant football tackle pile of Tengu on what looked like a hill made of solid diamond. Then he heard the roar, "AAURG!" There was something under there! Sighing he clenched his eyes shut, summoning what energy he had. 'This is going to take a lot.' he thought. He sent back numerous copies of himself, and in an instant several birds were thrown from the outside of the pile, being kicked, punched and generally fucked up to the best of Zach's ability midair. Falling to one knee in fatigue, he looked up and through the sweat of his brow to see a Gemini bear collapsed. Meanwhile, Party Time noticing the Gemini that he had performed with earlier was beginning to have trouble, extended several banana peel-ntacles bear-ward to aid Freya, clearing a path for her. He wasn't sure what she could do, but he trusted she would make do. Still shuffling the Tengu about and dividing their large numbers, he refused to let up in his multi-armed assault, incapacitate as many as possible, pushing himself as small balloon sweat dripped from his octo-forehead. With a path open and Borus Free, Freya made a mad dash. Borus mode shifted into his pain mode as Freya embraced him. Her aura shone and her powers activated. Now fighting together Borus used his pain powers to harm the Tengu while Freya and he used brute force to knock them away."Anyone trying to fight these things off, stay away from me or you will be weakened!" Frey cried out. She lifted a Tengu above her head and tossed it into some rubble. "Gwrar!" She roared. Ratchet and Wrench we're struggling in the science center, the Tengu had escaped with several pieces of equipment. Failing in holding the Tengu back from grabbing a set of notes, the Tengu left the science center, and ran to the hills. Rather than peruse, Ratchet and Wrench collapsed in fatigue. Meanwhile, Lenny and the Elvis' had made short work of their Tengu, forcing them back. "Uh huh, thank you, thank you very much." Quipped one Elvis. Lenny joined Freya and Borus at gambling area. Borus returned to his Diamond mode, and Lenny used his gravity powers to hurl enemies away, a swirl of black feathered creatures spinning and dancing around the bashing duo, punching them with enough force to send them zooming from their mid-air position into the rubble. Pulling himself up, Zach gathered the last of his energy, desperate to finish off this battle while they still could. As one of the feathered fiends was thrown past his head by the girl+bear+banana monster combo in the center of the fray, he decided now would be the time to take a course of action. Pulling out a small keepsake he kept with him, a CD of the band Hall & Oates, he screamed and jumped in place, shining it in the direction of the remaining Tengu, getting their attention. A single tear falling down his cheek, he tossed the CD into the air above him, sending one of his copies to be where it would be, letting it catch the disc, using its momentum to toss it even further, off into the distant skies. The dumber Tengu, that is to say a good deal of them, were distracted by this seemingly giant silver coin, and ran out of town after it. Suddenly, the sound of a dozen Elvis' crooning "Ride of the Valkyries" filled the air. "Uh huh uh a huh uh, a huh uh a huh uh..." Unleashing their powers against the Tengu - flames flying, earth shaking, lasers shooting, one of the particularly fatter ones using his immense agility and strength - the Elvis' we're defeating the newly arrived wave of Tengu, pushing them back. With the Tengu flock finally seeming much less imposing than before, Party Time flailed his banana-ntacles and scooped up wads of sand and coins, dashing them across the faces of what appeared to be the final group of them. Not much for killing, the clown seemed more than content with letting them retreat (with coins in tow of course). He had never seen so many of them in one place before, and he had made it quite the habit of traveling frequently across the wastes. Manfred saw some of the beasts retreating, this might be time for it, he searched for his newest invention in the container "Aha he said" Pulling out a large looking weapon, holding his breath he fired a shot at the retreating swarm, a deafening "BOOOM" echoed through the ruins, knocking Manfred through the partially-standing building behind him. A huge force exploded out of the end of the gun, accelerated air particles made in an arch, throwing the last of the swarm forward into the distance. "Well, I remember why I was going to call it 'The force'" he said shakily. At last, the final conscious Tengu had fled, leaving only corpses and knocked out comrades in their tow. Not in vain though, as many Chocolate Geld had been stolen, along with some scientific equipment and research. Now surely deaf from the last explosive measure, Zach stood, dusting himself off, knees shaky from exertion and adrenaline. Half walking, half limping over to Manfred, he helped him up, and slung him over his shoulder as they advanced to the motley crew forming. Freya powered down. Borus returned to his natural form and Lenny collapsed in fatigue. "Well.. that was something." Freya helped some gamblers up and dusted them off. After helping the last of them up she walked over to the giant bananapuss. "Thank you very much for your help Party Time." She eyed the other men that assisted in the distance. Party Time melted from his 'bananapus' form, to become his regular clowny self. A bit of energy residue crackling along Party Time's frame as he flexed his limbs and sighed. He would never truly get used to having such an ability. He gave a soft smile to Freya, returning her thank you, and turned to the two men who had just arrived. Zach took a deep breath and just collapsed, landing on his ass. This was the first time since the supocalypse that he had been in such visceral combat. His abilities had really been put to the test. It was nerve-wracking, yet exhilarating. "I don't know about you guys, he said as the little girl helped him up and the clown helped Manfred up, "but that was basically the coolest thing ever." Manfred languidly stood up with the some help, and felt like he had been shot through a building. "Well," he said to himself, "that's because I have." Party Time just stared at him. 'Well next time I won't try out any new guns without extensive testing. Also I should stop putting the dials up to 11, why don't I just make 10 stronger?' Party Time smiled at the two who had assisted him and Freya, and with a bow and flick of his wrist extended two cards to them, saying the same thing as the one he had given Freya. 'Party Time: Clown Extraordinaire'. However, should any of the three flip the card over, they would also see what appeared to be an address. Perhaps it was a place he could be reached at? Whether that was considered or not, in much smaller writing, scribbled along the edge, the words "Hidden Accordions Informal Agent" would be read. A bow to his new, opportunistic friends, a tap on his large red nose, and a final smile at Freya, Party Time was on his way again. Zach grinned, he knew everyone had powers these days, but these people we're really something. With that last thought Zach fell suddenly asleep. Freya was thinking something similar; 'Oh dead, everyone is so interesting and exciting now a days.' Freya smiled at the collapsed Lenny and Zach. "Please Borus, take our friends into their carts, I'm sure Ratchet and Wrench are in a similar situation. Oh and take this young man to a guest cart to rest. Freya bowed to the inventor. "Hello sir, my name is Freya. I appreciate all your help." Freya focused her aura towards teh man in an attempt to impart good feelings. "Hello, I'm Manfred." Dusting off his cloths Manfred spoke under-breath, "This fight was unneeded but quickly taken care of." Around Manfreds feet Adoracats were running around. "Where did-" Freya spoke up, "Oh, those are my friends, they're helping the injured. Will you tell me what that young man’s name was? And I hope the Tengu didn't make off with any of your equipment or research." Manfred seemed to cheer up "Nice to meet you Freya, his name is Zach." he said gleefully, "And no, I keep all my work in this specially designed container, although I do not know how it works. "How enigmatic." responded Freya. "I'm going to rest in my caravan, my friend’s are more then capable of helping the injured, and the Elvis will make sure none of the Tengu return. Would you like to join me for tea?" Manfred though for a moment. He had a lot to explain, a very large report was forming in his head, and he would have to let the US know that there seems to be more than one Tengu now, and that some very important research and equipment was stolen by them. "Well," hesitated Manfred, "why not. I hope you have honey." “I do, responded Freya, picking up the nearby Madoka Body pillow that had become abandoned in the chaos. “Well this will make a nice souvenir.” END Players and Those Mentioned *Las Vegas *Timesink (Zach) *Freya *Professor Immortal (Manfred) *Party Time *Crazy Vlad - Mentioned *Ratchet & Wrench *Borus *Lenny *Over 100 Tengu *Ceres, Pluto, Haumea, Makemake & Eris *Marcus - Mentioned Category:Timesink Category:Freya Category:Professor Immortal Category:Party Time Category:Las Vegas Category:Crazy Vlad Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Timesink Category:Freya Category:Professor Immortal Category:Party Time Category:Las Vegas Category:Crazy Vlad Category:Stories Category:Story